


Cover for Electric Pink Hand Grenade

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Electric Pink Hand Grenade by beautifulfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Electric Pink Hand Grenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96257596491/ao3-classics-part2)


End file.
